Dogaeen
Dogaeen jest bossem pojawiającym się we wszystkich częściach serii gier "Patapon".thumb|Wyłączony Dogaeen wygląda jak statua Opis Dogaeen, tytułowany Stalowym Goliatem, to wielki, stalowy (aczkolwiek w Patapon 2 jest nazywany kamienno-drewnianym) robotem, wybudowany w starożytności jako strażnik. Nie jest tylko maszyną; jest też golemem, ponieważ ma żywą wolę. Na jego bazie wybudowano Gaeena.thumb|Karta Drużyny Dogaeena z [[Patapon 3 - jego pomarańczowe barwy charakteryzują raczej Gaeena]] Wygląd Podobnie jak Gaeen, ma postawę garbatego humanoida o olbrzymich łapach i malutkich nogach. Od swej słabszej wersji z wyglądu odróżnia się czerwonymi oczami, oraz niebieskimi i bardziej fantazyjnymi zdobieniami na pancerzu. Pokrojami ciała nie różni się. Historia We wszystkich częściach serii gier Dogaeen jest bossem dodatkowym.thumb|Uwięziony Patapon, znający legendę o Ruinach Gayeen Patapon W Patapon Dogaeen jest jednym z ostatnich dzieł tajemniczej, Kamiennej rasy, która dawno temu stoczyła wściekłą bitwę z Pataponami. Ich miasto zostało zniszczone, zaś Dogaeen pozostał jako strażnik Ruin Gayeen. Plemię Pataponów po pokonaniu wyzwania Gonga dostało od uwolnionego jeńca miejsce, wskazujące te ruiny; Połamany Znak (ang. Broken Sign). W Ruinach czeka Pataponów walka z golemem, w misji Awakening at Gayeen, która z czasem zmienia nazwę na "Steel Deity Dogaeen".thumb|Dogaeen w Ruinach Neogaeen Patapon 2 W Patapon 2: DonChaka Dogaeen jest dziełem starożytnej cywilizacji. Stał się dumą miasta Neogaeen. Jednak z czasem miasto upadło, a żywa maszyna wciąż żyła. W końcu plemię Pataponów odkryło drogę do Ruin Neogaeen, dzięki Nieotwieralnej Skrzyni (ang. Unopenable Box), znalezionej w bujnym futrze Pekkory. Walka z Dogaeenem toczy się w misji Awakening in Neogaeen Ruins, która z czasem zmienia nazwę na "Dogaeen, the God of Nature".thumb|Dogaeen w Wieży Czystości Patapon 3 w Patapon 3 Dogaeen jest pradawnym strażnikiem Wieży Czystości i broni ukrytych w niej skarbów. Ponadto został częściowo zawładnięty przez ukrytego tam Arcybiesa Czystości. Po pokonaniu biesa ukazała się droga do komnat, pilnowanych przez Stalowego Goliata. Możemy się z nim zmierzyć w misji Ku Wyższym Wyżynom, która z czasem zmienia nazwę na "Stalowy Kolos Dogaeen".thumb|Statua Dogaeena W Kryjówce można też postawić statuę, przedstawiającą Dogaeena (dostępne u Srebrnego Hoshipona). W tej części pojawia się też inna machina, również będąca dziełem pradawnej cywilizacji, a także podobna z mocy i wyglądy do Dogaeena. Jest nią Dahl. Możliwe, że maszyny te miały tych samych twórców.thumb|Dogaeen na Płaskowyżu Ulotnej Pychy Patapon 3 DLC W DLC Dogaeen stoi na Przełęczy Svanki, na Płaskowyżu Ulotnej Pychy. Nie wiadomo, co tam robi. Wraz z Golemami i demonami atakuje przechodzących tam Pataponów. Walka z nim toczy się w misji (Multi) Potwory z grani. Łupy Wprowadzony w Zachwianie lub zabity Dogaeen wyrzuca pojedynczy przedmiot (w przypadku waluty niewielką ilość). Zwykle mają one średnią lub wysoką wartość.Wprowadzony w Zachwianie lub zabity Dogaeen wyrzuca pojedynczy przedmiot (w przypadku waluty niewielką ilość). Zwykle mają one średnią lub wysoką wartość. Patapon = thumb|Róg Dogaeena (ang. Dogaeen's Horn)W Patapon najczęstszymi łupami są Ka-ching, rzadsze są materiały (minerały i stopy metali) i różne bronie (średniej lub wysokiej jakości). Dochodzi do tego piosenka Naładowania PonChaka, którą poznaje się do walki z Dogaeenem (jako że otrzymuje się ją przed spotkaniem golema, nie zalicza się ona do łupów). Zdobyć można: *(Najczęściej) Ka-Ching *'Kamień' (ang. Stone, minerał poziomu pierwszego) *'Twarde Żelazo' (ang. Hard Iron, minerał poziomu drugiego) *'Ruda Tytanu' (ang. Titanium Ore, minerał poziomu trzeciego) *''' Mitril (ang. Mytheerial, minerał poziomu czwartego) *'''Rdzawy/Zabłocony Stop (ang. Blunt/Sloppy Alloy, stop metalu poziomu pierwszego) *'Twardy Stop' (ang. Hard Alloy, stop metalu poziomu drugiego) *'Wspaniały Stop' (ang. Awesome Alloy, stop metalu poziomu trzeciego) *'Magiczny Stop' (ang. Magic Alloy, stop metalu poziomu czwartego) *'Odbijająca Halabarda' (ang. Deflecting Halberd, broń dla Kibapona) *'Stalowa Maczuga' (ang. Steel Mace, broń dla Dekapona) *'Pazur Odurzonego Nietoperza' (ang. Nail Stunned Bat, broń dla Dekapona) *'Tkacz Snów' (ang. Dream Weaver, broń dla Dekapona) *'Żelazny Róg' (ang. Iron Horn) *'Stalowy Róg' (ang. Steel Horn) *'Hełm Wiatru' (ang. Wind Helm) *'Króliczy Łepek' (ang. Bunny Head, hełm) *'Solidny Koń' (ang. Tough Horse) *'Głębinowy Impakt' (ang. Deep Impact, koń) *'Róg Dogaeena' (ang. Dogaeen's Horn, broń) *(Bardzo rzadko) Ekwipunek Wielki (ang. ''Giant Equipment'', elementy ekwipunku) *(Bardzo rzadko) Ekwipunek Starożytny (ang. ''Ancient Equipment'', elementy ekwipunku) |-|Patapon 2= W tej części łupy od Dogaeena są już bardziej uporządkowane (mniej różnorodne). Zwykle są to materiały (drewno), jednak (ale bardzo rzadko) trafiają się też ciekawe bronie (np. typu Starożytnego czy Niebiańskiego). Dochodzą do tego aż dwa Bitewne Jaja: samego Dogaeena oraz (wcześniejsze) Gaeena. Można z nich wygrać maski, Komupony oraz Parachi i, co za tym idzie, kolejne drewniane materiały (a nawet, przy grze wieloosobowej, elementy ekwipunku Popularnego). Do walki z Dogaeenem poznaje się też piosenkę Uniku PonPata, jednak nie zalicza się jej do łupów z samego robota. Wygrać można: thumb|Bitewne Jajo (ang. Battle Egg) Dogaeena *'Ka-Ching' *(Jedyny łup w Paraget) Parachi *'Drewniana'/'Banalna Gałąź' (ang. Wood/''Banal Branch'', drewno poziomu pierwszego) *'Wiśniowe Drzewo' (ang. Cherry Tree, drewno poziomu drugiego) *(Rzadko) Hinoki (drewno poziomu trzeciego) *(Rzadko) Super Cedr (ang. Super Cedar, drewno poziomu czwartego) *(Rzadko) Drzewo w Muszce (ang. Bowtie Tree, drewno poziomu piątego) *(Tylko raz, na pierwszym poziomie) Jajo Gaeena poziomu 1 (ang.'' Gaeen Egg lvl. 1'', Bitewne Jajo) *(Tylko raz, na piątym poziomie) Jajo Dogaeena poziomu 1 (ang. Dogaeen Egg lvl. 1, Bitewne Jajo) *(Rzadko) Róg Dogaeena (ang. Dogaeen's Horn, broń) *(Bardzo rzadko) Ekwipunek Wielki (ang. Giant Equipment) *(Bardzo rzadko) Ekwipunek Starożytny (ang. Ancient Equipment) *(Bardzo rzadko) Ekwipunek NIebiański (ang.'' Heaven Equipment'') |-|Patapon 3= W tej części Dogaeen nie wyrzuca już niczego wprowadzany w Zachwianie. Dopiero przy śmierci wyrzuci pojedynczy przedmiot: za pierwszym razem klucz, a przy następnych śmierciach skrzynie niskich jakości. * (Tylko i wyłącznie przy pierwszej śmierci) Klucz * Drewniane Skrzynie poziomu 5-10 * Żelazne Skrzynie poziomu 5-10 * (Rzadko) Złote Skrzynie poziomu 5-10 |-|Patapon 3 DLC= Tak samo jak w klasycznej trójce, w DLC Stalowy Goliat wyrzuca pojedyncze przedmioty tylko przy śmierci. Jednak tym razem zdobywane skrzynie mają znacznie wyższą jakość: *'Drewniane Skrzynie' poziomu 15-30 *'Żelazne Skrzynie' poziomu 15-30 *'Złote Skrzynie' poziomu 15-30 *'Diamentowe Skrzynie' poziomu 15-30 Taktyka *Dogaeen ma dużo bardziej niszczycielskie ataki niż Gaeen. Potrafi być groźnym przeciwnikiem.thumb|Po lewej Dogaeen wprowadzony w Zachwianie, po prawej powalony na ziemię *Wszystkich jego ataków można uniknąć piosenką PonPata. *Jest on podatny na Zachwianie i Zamrożenie. Nastawienie się w szczególności na ten pierwszy Efekt Statusu daje znaczącą przewagę. *Jest jednak odporny na Trafienia Krytyczne, co należy wziąć pod uwagę.thumb|Dogaeen traci siły *W "Patapon 3" i DLC jest zaliczony do przeciwników z metalu, zatem broń przeciw temu materiałowi (np. Katana Astrii, czy rękawica Niosąca Śmierć) działa też na niego. *Kiedy w dwóch pierwszych częściach ryknie, podnosząc łapy nad głową oznacza to, że wycofuje się i trzeba za nim pójść, by kontynuować walkę. *Kiedy straci dużo Punktów Życia zaczyna co jakiś czas kręcić okiem i rozwierać paszczę. Oznacza to, że niewiele mu do śmierci. *Ponadto jego stan Zdrowia można też ocenić po pęknięciach na jego łapach. Ataki i umiejetności Dogaeen dysponuje następującymi atakami i umiejętnościami: Patapon = Palący Laser thumb|Dogaeen szykuje atak Palącym Laserem (po prawej atak)Dogaeen wyprostuje się, spojrzy w niebo, zacznie się trząść, oczy zaczną mu migotać, po czym strzeli z paszczy promieniem, rażąc nim stojące na ziemi jednostki. Ten atak zadaje niskie obrażenia, może też Podpalić. Jeśli stoimy z dala od golema, można posłużyć się piosenką uniku PonPata, jednak bardziej pewna jest piosenka obrony ChakaChaka (choć spowoduje ona tylko zaniżenie zadanych obrażeń). Zmiażdżenie thumb|Dogaeen szykuje Zmiażdżenie (po prawej uderzenie)Robot podniesie do góry ręce, znieruchomieje (będzie tylko lekko dygotał), po czym walnie nimi w ziemię, a trafiając żołnierzy zada im średnie-wysokie obrażenia, oraz wprowadzi ich w Zachwianie. Najlepiej unikać tego ataku za pomocą piosenki PonPata. ChakaChaka jedynie zmniejszy obrażenia, co jest niewygodnym wyjściem. Oranie i Wyrzucenie thumb|Dogaeen szykuje Oranie i Wyrzucenie (po prawej atak)Kolos wbije czubki palców w ziemię, znieruchomieje, po czym powoli ruszy do przodu, orząc dłońmi ziemię i zbierając natrafionych Pataponów. Po kilku krokach gwałtownie podniesie łapy, wyrzucając złapanych żołnierzy na ogromną odległość i zadając im średnie obrażenia. Ataku tego najlepiej unikać za pomocą piosenki PonPata. Obrona ChakaChaka jest niopłacalna. Zdeptanie (Umiejętność bierna) Dogaeen idąc przed siebie każdym krokiem odepchnie zdeptane jednostki. Poza wypchnięciem armii do tyłu atak ten nie uczyni nic złego. Nie warto go unikać. Marsz robota można jednak powstrzymać poprzez Uśpienie go bądź wprowadzenie w Zachwianie. |-|Patapon 2= Palący Laser thumb|Dogaeen szykuje atak Palącym Laserem (po prawej atak)Dogaeen wyprostuje się, spojrzy w niebo, zacznie się trząść, oczy zaczną mu migotać, po czym strzeli z paszczy promieniem, przesuwając nim po ziemi przed sobą. Ten atak zadaje niskie obrażenia, może też Podpalić. Najlepiej unikać go piosenką DonDon. Jeśli stoimy daleko od potwora, możemy bezpiecznie zagrać PonPata, zwykłe ChakaChaka także zadziała, ale jedynie zmniejszy obrażenia (co czyni Obronę najmniej opłacalną). Zmiażdżenie thumb|Dogaeen szykuje Zmiażdżenie (po prawej uderzenie) Robot podniesie ręce za siebie, zacznie lekko dygotać, a po krótkim czasie walnie łapami w ziemię. Trafiając Pataponów zada im wysokie obrażenia, oraz wprowadzi ofiary w Zachwianie. Najlepiej unikać tego ataku za pomocą piosenki PonPata. Inne piosenki nie dadzą dobrych efektów (ChakaChaka jedynie zmniejszy obrażenia, a podczas skoku DonDon żołnierze zostaną uderzeni w powietrzu). Oranie i Wyrzucenie thumb|Dogaeen szykuje Oranie i Wyrzucenie (po prawej atak)Dogaeen wbije czubki palców w ziemię, znieruchomieje, po czym wykona kilka kroków do przodu, wypychając natrafionych Pataponów przed siebie. Na koniec gwałtownie podniesie łapy, wyrzucając żołnierzy na ogromną odległość i zadając im średnie obrażenia. Ataku tego najlepiej unikać za pomocą piosenki uniku PonPata lub skoku DonDon. ChakaChaka tylko zmniejszy obrażenia, zatem jest nieopłacalne. Zgniatający Skok thumb|Dogaeen szykuje się do Zgniatającego Skoku (po prawej atak) Potwór pochyli się, cofnie łapy za siebie, zacznie się lekko uginać, a po chwili skoczy przed siebie i zgniecie Pataponów swym cielskiem. Ten atak zadaje bardzo wysokie obrażenia (mogące natychmiastowo zabić Hatapona) i silnie wprowadza w Zachwianie. Jedyną metodą obrony jest piosenka uniku PonPata, inne piosenki nic nie dadzą. Zdeptanie (Umiejętność bierna) Gdy starożytny robot zmierzając przed siebie wpadnie na Patapońską armię, zacznie ją spychać do tyłu. Poza (zwykle krótkim) cofnięciem jej pozycji Zdeptanie nie szkodzi Pataponom w żaden sposób, zatem nie warto tracić czasu na unikanie go. Marsz Dogaeena można jednak powstrzymać poprzez wprowadzenie golema w Zachwianie, Usypiając go, bądź Zamrażając. |-|Patapon 3= Palący Laser thumb|Dogaeen szykuje atak Palącym Laserem (po prawej atak)Dogaeen wyprostuje się, spojrzy w sufit, zacznie się trząść, oczy zaczną mu migotać, po czym strzeli z paszczy promieniem, rażąc nim stojące na ziemi jednostki. Ten atak zadaje średnie obrażenia, może też Podpalić. Najlepiej unikać go piosenką skoku DonDon. Jeśli stoimy daleko od potwora, możemy bezpiecznie zagrać PonPata, zwykłe ChakaChaka także zadziała, ale jedynie zmniejszy obrażenia (co czyni Obronę najmniej opłacalną). Zmiażdżenie thumb|Dogaeen szykuje Zmiażdżenie (po prawej uderzenie)Robot podniesie do góry ręce, znieruchomieje, a po krótkim czasie walnie nimi w ziemię. Trafiając Pataponów zada im średnie obrażenia, Odrzuci i wprowadzi w Zachwianie. Najlepiej unikać tego ataku za pomocą piosenki PonPata. Inne piosenki nie dadzą dobrych efektów (ChakaChaka tylko zmniejszy obrażenia, a podczas skoku DonDon żołnierze zostaną uderzeni w powietrzu). Zgniatający Skok thumb|Dogaeen szykuje Zgniatający Skok (po prawej w trakcie ataku)(Atak rzadko używany) Potwór pochyli się, cofnie łapy za siebie, zacznie się uginać, a następnie skoczy przed siebie. Zgnieceni jego masą żołnierze otrzymają średnie-wysokie obrażenia, zostaną wprowadzeni w Zachwianie i Odrzuceni. Jedyną metodą obrony jest PonPata, inne piosenki nic nie dadzą (ChakaChaka jedynie zmniejszy otrzymane obrażenia, a podczas skoku DonDon żołnierze zderzą się z golemem w powietrzu).thumb|Dogaeen wycofuje się (w trójce tym zachowaniem zaczyna się Szał) Szał (Umiejętność bierna) Po stracie około 75% zdrowia Dogaeen ryknie podnosząc łapy (w poprzednich częściach zachowanie to oznaczało wycofanie się). Wówczas zaprzestanie przygotowywania ataków. W Szale zadaje zmniejszone obrażenia ale Efekty Statusu działają równie silnie). Dodatkowo rozszalały Żelazny Goliat porusza się znacznie szybciej. Zdeptanie (Umiejętność bierna) Dogaeen idąc przed siebie każdym krokiem nieuchronnie odepchnie do tyłu zdeptane jednostki, a także zadaje im niskie obrażenia, Odrzuca i wprowadza w Zachwianie. Aby uniknąć tej zdolności najlepiej jest trzymać się od niego z daleka, można też uratować się dowolną piosenką obronną. Marsz robota można powstrzymać zaporami (np. skałami Bowmunka), wprowadzając go w Zachwianie, Zamrażając lub Usypiając. |-|Patapon 3 DLC= Palący Laser thumb|Dogaeen szykuje atak Palącym LaseremDogaeen wyprostuje się, spojrzy w niebo, zacznie się trząść, oczy zaczną mu migotać, a po krótkim czasie strzeli z paszczy promieniem, przesuwając nim po ziemi przed sobą. Trafione promieniem jednostki otrzymają średnie obrażenia i zostaną Podpalone. Najlepiej unikać go piosenką DonDon. Jeśli stoimy daleko od potwora, możemy bezpiecznie zagrać PonPata, obrona ChakaChaka jest nieopłacalna (zablokuje zbyt mało obrażeń). Zmiażdżenie thumb|Dogaeen szykuje Zmiażdżenie (po prawej w trakcie ataku) Robot podniesie do góry łapska, zacznie się lekko kiwać, po czym walnie rękami w ziemię, a trafiając żołnierzy zada im bardzo wysokie obrażenia, Odrzuci i wprowadzi w Zachwianie. Najlepiej unikać tego ataku za pomocą piosenki PonPata. Inne piosenki są prawie bezużyteczne (obrona ChakaChaka zablokuje zbyt mało obrażeń, a podczas skoku DonDon Pataponi zostaną uderzeni w powietrzu). Oranie i Wyrzucenie thumb|Dogaeen szykuje Oranie i Wyrzucenie Dogaeen wbije czubki palców w ziemię, znieruchomieje, a po krótkim czasie wykona kilka kroków do przodu, "orząc" rękami ziemię i wypychając natrafionych Pataponów. Po tym gwałtownie podniesie ręce, rzucając złapanymi jednostkami w powietrze (co zada im wysokie obrażenia, Odrzuci i wprowadzi w Zachwianie). Jedyną metodą ratunku jest piosenka uniku PonPata. Obrona ChakaChaka tylko zmniejszy obrażenia, a podczas skoku DonDon żołnierze mogą zostać uderzeni w powietrzu). Zgniatający Skok thumb|Dogaeen szykuje Zgniatający Skok (po prawej atak)Potwór pochyli się, cofnie łapy za siebie, zacznie się kiwać po czym skoczy przed siebie, zgniatając Pataponów cielskiem. Ten atak zadaje bardzo wysokie obrażenia, Odrzuca i wprowadza w Zachwianie. Jedyną metodą obrony jest PonPata, inne piosenki nic nie dadzą (podczas skoku DonDon Pataponi zderzą się z golemem w powietrzu, a obrona ChakaChaka tylko zmniejszy otrzymane obrażenia). Szał thumb|Dogaeen wycofuje się (w DLC tym zachowaniem zaczyna się Szał) (Umiejętność bierna) Po stracie około 75% zdrowia Dogaeen ryknie podnosząc łapy (w poprzednich częściach informował w ten sposób o wycofaniu się) i zaprzestanie przygotowywania ataków. Ponadto poruszać się będzie szybciej niż zwykle. W Szale zadaje mniejsze obrażenia (jednak Efekty Statusu działają równie silnie co normalnie) Zdeptanie (Umiejętność bierna) Dogaeen idąc przed siebie każdym krokiem odepchnie zdeptane jednostki, zada im średnie obrażenia, Odrzuci i wprowadzi w Zachwianie. Aby uniknąć jego marszu najlepiej jest trzymać się z daleka od golema, można też posłużyć się dowolną piosenką obronną. Zatrzymać go można zaporami (np. górami lodowymi Pingreka), lub poprzez potraktowanie Zachwianiem, Zamrożeniem lub Uśpieniem. Kategoria:Encyklopedia Kategoria:Patapon 3 Kategoria:Patapon 2 Kategoria:Patapon Kategoria:Przeciwnicy Kategoria:Bossowie Kategoria:Patapon 3 DLC Kategoria:Wrogowie Kategoria:Golemy Kategoria:Maszyny Kategoria:Byty z metalu